


What Good Intentions Bring

by SockPrincess



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Someone has to do Hades' dirty work, ferrying souls to the next life.





	What Good Intentions Bring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "The Train to Hell [ALL ABOARD]" and "The Train: LOOK I need to know more about this motherfucking train. Where did it come from? Why did Hades decide you know what bitches, a train is a fucking sweet ride and I'm gonna make my wife ride it with me twice a year for funsies? Is it just for Persephone or does he cruise around in this sweet ride all year? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? Also there's a train whistle during "His Kiss, the Riot" that I totally headcanon is the train throwing off the oppressive capitalist bourgeoisie of the underworld and is just like, a total communist now, man, and I could use some 69 sweet-ass words about its stunning realization that capitalism is like, lame, man, lame, and what the train does to find itself afterward." Hope art is cool with you! This is my vision of the train to hell, which we will all ride on for taking part in this exchange. I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
